User talk:PresqueVu
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dofus Wiki! Thanks for the content you added. I hope you stay around and add some more. If you want to get involved in some community discussions, these are linked from Dofus:Community Portal. If you need help editing, Wikia has a tutorial that you might find useful. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Welcome to the community! //Peet talk 19:07, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Another Welcome by X-master-x Welcome, well done on your guild, you should be very pleased with yourself indeed. I'm just a plain old Enutrof saying welcome and also to say "It would be nice to join your guild yet i don't play on rushu." lol but if I did I would love to. I play on rosal with my friends and foes, and enjoy having fun with my friends but if you ever start to play rosal you're always wecome to join my guild, Jesus is King or you can make a guild called "Cheese is King" lol and also, have fun whilst you can. ~X-master-x~ P.S. If I do start on rushu can i join your guild? Thanks Thanks for reverting the vandalism on Osamodas. I've blocked the user responsible. //PeetTM 12:36, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Refer to Peet's Discussion page. Refer to Peet's Discussion page. Stop rolling my pages back. I refuse to abide by the ToS to which I agreed. In the interim I am reviewing the ToS while awaiting contact with the owner or manager of dofus.wikia.com. Reverts I've temporarily protected the pages you were reverting. Thanks. //PeetTM 15:58, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Revert power Hi, you have been nominated for revert power and all active Sysops have voted unanimously (missing Peets vote but obvious he will support as he was the proposer) in the approval. Do you accept this new power? (answer here as the adminchat page is only for syops edits) --Cizagna (Talk) 04:39, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, thank you. Yes, I accept and will be good, cheers :) --PresqueVu 07:44, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Use your power wisely and all that stuff. --Cizagna (Talk) 13:28, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Edits :D Hey i looked through the pages you suggested that needed edits and i edited most of them with new information. The Ginger Bow Meowette page i added a lil information but there wasnt much to add. All the breeeding item pages have been given more information and explaining certian things. Now you got anymore pages need changing/editing? Thanks Thankyou for editing some of my pages, couldn't understand why u moved the primitve cemetery page as it was the correct name... but never mind, thanks for adding the co-ords etc. (how long have u been a member on this wiki?) ooooooo i see! WOW only around since December and you have the revert right? awesome... so there i still hope for me yet! :P how did you get the revert right anyway? Welcome back Welcome back, hope the moving goes with any trouble --Cizagna (Talk) 14:13, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Adminship Well in a few weeks im going to stand for admin. I have had a word with cizagna and she has said i need at least 3 support votes. So i was wondering if i could count on your vote when i stand? Thanks, (could you reply on my talk page_ --Kiriath 18:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) : "he" -.- --Cizagna (Talk) 22:08, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :: Oh, yeh HE right. Well HE said i need 3 support votes, hope one of them is yours. --Kiriath 07:37, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Im not sure if it matters or anything BUT your amount of edits is rather low. For example i have around 850 edits where as you have 360. If your going for adminship i would boost your edits first otherwise people may percieve you as an in-experienced user. --Kiriath 20:27, 17 June 2007 (UTC) : Edit counts should not be used as a indicator. It is possible for someone to have a huge amount of edits that are all mostly rubbish, or repeated rewriting and tweaking, whereas someone with much fewer edits could have had a much larger impact on the content and quality of the pages edited. //PeetTM 12:03, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Just a thanks for all your current work on the areas page. I have always hated english xD so reformatting is nice. And of course, the blank areas! i forgot i was going to do them lol but then i got into the portal idea and stuff so thanks for doing the pages! --Kiriath(Talk) 20:31, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Thx Thanks for the kind support on Dofus:Requests_for_adminship#Candidates_in_need_of_support, it's most appreciated. --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:18, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Support for both? Just wondering... you said it would "help both of them", there was only ground standing for the rollback. If you thought i was, well im not yet... Even though it would help me greatly with reverts etc. :P but thats another matter, just thought i would clarify things. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:42, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Nope, that isn't what I said. I said 'they' and 'them' both of which refer to GroundZzero. If you apply for rollback that is a separate issue and I'll comment then ;) - PresqueVu 16:22, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well 'they' and 'them' are considered plural... i was just clarifying that is all. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:29, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::: They and them can be plural or singular, it's just third person. Don't argue with the English graduate =) //PeetTM 21:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Hi again I'm thinking of starting on rushu, but i will be a loner in that server so i thought i'd post here to let ya know i was joining rushu and i hope i bump into ya :D could u invite me into guild? I posted on the recruiting thingy u umm took over --X-master-x Welcome Back :D +Other Stuff Firstly welcome back :D Hope it was a pleasant break. Thought i would just point you towards Here. I am standing for Sysop. I have gained the Support needed but just thought you might like your say. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:18, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Thankyou. Thankyou for your comments on the admin request page. Defer... that means you don't mind... like havn't made your mind up yet? --Kiriath(Talk) 09:12, 16 August 2007 (UTC) : Nope. Defer means I'm saying that it is a no from me at the current time, but in the future it may well be a yes. --PresqueVu 13:07, 16 August 2007 (UTC) D:Rfa Thank you for the kind words and support. --GroundZzero (Talk) 12:56, 26 August 2007 (UTC) =S Sad to hear we won't be seeing much of you anymore. Hope you do return soon. Best of luck IRL. Kind regards, --GroundZzero (Talk) 08:29, 3 September 2007 (UTC) x-master-x returns hello, it me again, i have finally joined rushu, as mykis-rayke i would like to join ya guild... : Hiya, hope you enjoy playing on Rushu! I'm afraid my guild has long since gone - I haven't played Dofus for nearly a year now - RL took over. Nice that you thought of us though =) Hope you find a good guild to join!--PresqueVu The Pet Page Hi, the Pet page http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Pet has sufered vandalism. Can you help? Ty!